


Someone I want to protect

by fandom Anime 2020 (fandom_Anime_2020)



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anime_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%202020
Summary: I'm through running away. I've finally found someone I want to protect. You. — Я так долго убегал, но теперь у меня есть кого защищать. Это ты.Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.
Relationships: Sophie Hatter & Howl Pendragon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Визуал от G до T





	Someone I want to protect

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm through running away. I've finally found someone I want to protect. You. — Я так долго убегал, но теперь у меня есть кого защищать. Это ты._
> 
> Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.
> 
> Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/IGqhqMY.jpg)


End file.
